The Next Generation of XMen
by JustMeSakura
Summary: I guess not really the NEXT generation, but oh well. The new recruits have arrived! (You know who you are... I hope!)
1. New Recruits

Okay, here goes my story! I'll try my hardest to get all of you who have helped me right!  
  
"So, we got more recruits comin'?"  
  
"Yes, Logan."  
  
"Just what I need, more bratty teenagers."  
  
"I'm sure it won't be so bad." Professor X and Logan Bruno were standing in front of the Institute. Various other students were wandering around the front yard, waiting for the new arrivals.  
  
"Professor, they are coming!" Called Kurt from his position on the wall. Currently he had his hologram on, so he looked normal. He jumped down and joined the other teens, who were lining up.  
  
A van pulled up the long driveway. The first to get out was the weather witch, Storm. She hopped out of the driver's seat, and opened up one of the side doors. The first to come out was a young girl. She had layered black hair down to her shoulders, with a piece curving under her right eye. Her eyes seemed black at first, but if you looked closer, they faded to silver. She was wearing beige cargo pants, a white shirt, and a long black coat. She glanced over everyone in the line, her eyes finally resting on Logan. She strode straight up to him, looked him in the eye, and said  
  
"Are you like, a paid assassin, or something?" His eyes widen in surprise.  
  
"Um, no."  
  
"Hmm..." She turns around, and heads back for the van, where the others are exiting. All the students are snickering, but shut up with a death glare from Logan.  
  
"HI ALL YOU LUCKY PEOPLE!!!" Another girl comes out. She has dark brown hair, and light blue eyes. She wore black top with an eight-pointed star, black pants, and black boots. You would have thought she were Goth, if not for the giant smile she wore.  
  
"Excuse me, but could you move please?" Crazy perky girl turned around to see a young man coming out.  
  
"Oops, sorry cutie, didn't mean to block the way." She jumped to the side, and the boy came out, blushing slightly. He had... white hair? And... purple eyes? Wow, that was different. He had on a black t-shirt, some rather worn jeans, and equally as worn shoes. Around his neck were rather large head phones that were attached to a cd player at his side.  
  
(Okies, I don't feel like goin through everybody comin out, so let's just say they're all out!) "Welcome, students, we're happy that you're here!" Jean had been elected to welcome the new students. "If you all would, will you please tell us your name and give us a demonstration of your gifts."  
  
"I'm Kelly Ann Robertson!" Said the perky girl, "And prepare to be amazed!" Kelly leaned over and picked up a flower. She cupped in two hands. When she opened them again, a dove flew out. She smirked. But then, the dove started flying crooked, and hit the ground, turning back into a flower. "Um, the only problem is that it won't stick... heh heh. I can also get info from stuff." She glances away.  
  
"I'm Roger Mcloud." Said the white haired boy, "And I guess this is my power." She turns up the volume on his cd player. Then he put his hand out in front of him, and formed a glowing sphere.  
  
"Vell, that's cool, but vhat good is it?" Kurt asked. Roger glanced at him, and shrunk the sphere. He threw it at a nearby rock. It immediately blew up. "Oh, so that's vhat good it is." Roger gave him a small smile, and then stepped back. Nobody else seemed in a hurry to introduce themselves, so Jean chose for them.  
  
"How about you?" She said, pointing to a young blonde. Her bangs fell in her eyes, which she pushed out of the way, just to have them fall back in. The rest of her hair fell to her shoulder blades. Her eyes were shockingly blue, and she was not tan, but not pale either. She wore a black tank top with a gold lightning bolt down the front, jeans, and black sandals.  
  
"Oh, um, my name is Sakura Yurama." She just stood there.  
  
"... And your power is...?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Everybody sighed. Sakura just looked embarrassed. But she held up her hand. It was then surrounded by electricity. Then she put it down and stepped back. Once again, no one said anything. Jean sighed.  
  
"Okay, just to make this go faster, let's go down the line."  
  
"I'm Kaitlyn." Said another girl. She had red hair with blonde highlights that went down to the middle of her back, and bright aqua marine eyes. She also wore a black tank top, her's with silver lettering saying "YOU SAY PYRO LIKE IT'S A BAD THING". She had hip-hugger flare bell bottoms blue jeans and black boots. "I make fire." She simply stated. She held up her hand, palm up, and a small flame appeared. She made the flame disappear and lowered her hand to her side.  
  
"Just what we need, a pyro." Said Scott. Kaitlyn glared at him and stepped back.  
  
"My name is Artemis. I control plants, and have some telepathy." Another girl spoke up shyly. She had strawberry-blonde hair with white streaks that fell to her butt, but there was something else odd about it. Her bangs were split; one half was white, the other black. Her eyes were emerald green. She wore a black (wow lots of black!) T-shirt with blue roses climbing up. Her jeans had a dragon circling her left leg, and she wore black shoes. To prove her powers, she pulled a small bud from the earth, and grew it into a beautiful flower. She presented it tentatively to the Professor, then stepped back.  
  
"I'm Stella." Said the raven haired girl. "I also control a type of fire. But I need something special to make it work." She glanced at Kurt.  
  
"Wh-what would that be?" He asked nervously.  
  
"A human soul!" She growled evilly, bearing down on him. He backed away in fear. Suddenly she stopped, and held up her hand, in which was a black flame. Everyone stared at her.  
  
"What was that about?" Storm asked.  
  
"Nothin'. I need fear to summon my fire." She glanced back at Kurt while turning off her fire. Kurt hid behind Scott.  
  
"Aaaaaaanyway, my name is Alex Rogers." Said a boy with blonde hair to his shoulders. His green eyes sparkled. He wore a black t-shirt, pants, and boots. Perched on his head were a pair of blue sun glasses. "And this is my power." He looked at Roger, then lifted a hand. Suddenly, the volume on the cd player intensified. Roger jumped, and looked at his volume control, which had never changed. Alex smirked, and then turned the volume down again. While stepping back, he looked at Amara and smiled. She blinked, and looked at the ground.  
  
"Well, this has been very informative." Stated the Professor. "You will be meeting all the students that have already been going here soon. Until then, you will be shown to your rooms. Each of you will have a room mate. Roger and Alex, Sakura and Artemis, and Stella and Kaitlyn will be rooming together."  
  
"Hey, what about me?" Kelly asked indignantly.  
  
"Currently, we do not have a roommate for you, but hopefully one will come soon." Kelly smirked.  
  
"Hey, I get my own room!"  
  
"Yes, you do for the time being. Jean will you show the girls to their respective rooms, and Scott the boys?"  
  
"Yes Professor." Jean and Scott chorused together. And with that, the new recruits headed inside.  
  
Wow, that took a loooooooooong time. Don't worry Scorpio, I haven't forgotten you! Review please, and join in the fun! 


	2. Alex and Roger

Okay, I know you all hate me cuz I didn't update, but I have a good excuse! My account got locked! --u, okay so it's not a good excuse, but that's how it is cuz I'm a bad kid. Anyway, I also had finals and crud like that, but now that schools out, I should be able to write more! Anyway, I decided that you need a more indepth look at our characters, so we're gonna meet them in pairs! So... yeah... Oh, and btw, Alex's power is amplify and deamplify sound, along wit somtin else! ((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))) ((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))  
  
"This is you guy's room. Get settled in, dinner is at 6:00. See ya." Scott turned and strowed out of the room. Alex and Roger watched him leave then looked at each other.  
  
"So... is there a bed you would like?" Roger asked. There were two beds, two dressers, and a closet. There was also another door, which they assumed led to the bathroom.  
  
"Don't matter to me!" Alex and Roger dropped their bags (suitcases, whatever) on a bed. Roger started to unpack, but Alex just threw himself on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "So, your name is Roger?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hey, isn't it weird that your first name is my last name?" Roger thought for a minute, then smiled.  
  
"Yes, that is odd." Roger continued to unpack, while Alex continued to do nothing.  
  
"You know what?" Alex said, sitting up, "I don't feel like unpacking."  
  
"I gathered that." Roger said with a slight smile.  
  
"I'm gonna go exploring! Wanna come?"  
  
"No thanks, I'm going to finish unpacking."  
  
"Suit yourself. See ya."  
  
"Later." (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((  
  
Alex wandered the grounds. 'Wow, this place is huge!' He thought to himself. He walked around a corner, only to see Amara sitting at a table, writing in a notebook. He smiled. 'Wow she's pretty!' He walked and sat across from her at the table. She looked up surprised.  
  
"Oh, hi."  
  
"Hi." There was silence.  
  
"Uh... your one of the new students, right?"  
  
"Yup, name's Alex."  
  
"I'm Amara. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Same here." They shook hands. "So, whatcha writin?"  
  
"Oh, nothing..." She mumbled, closing the notebook. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go see if I can help with dinner."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"See you later."  
  
"Not if I see you first!" She smiled, blushed, and hurried off. 'Wow, she's really cool...' Alex thought to himself, while watching her retreating back.  
  
#########################  
  
Roger finished unpacking. He set up a small boombox, and turned on the radio. 'Oh, I love this song!' he thought, and he started to dance. Maybe it had something to do with his powers, maybe it just came naturally, but he was fabulous! He was bustin' moves you couldn't imagine. And to top it off, when the song ended, he wasn't even breathing hard. Then, he heard clapping. He turned toward the bathroom door to see Kurt.  
  
"Vow, mon. Zat vas really somezing."  
  
"Oh, um, thanks..." Roger mumered, looking down. "I didn't know anyone was watching."  
  
"Sorry mon, didn't mean to spy or anyzing. I just came to tell you zat we share zis bazroom. You and your roommate, vith me and mine, Bobby."  
  
"Oh, thanks."  
  
"Ze doors don't lock, so if you're in zere, put somezing on ze handles on both doors. Bobby and me had a few... unfortunate mishaps." Roger chuckled at this.  
  
"Thanks for the warning. I'll be sure to remember it."  
  
"Oh, and I completely forgot! My names Kurt! I'm the resident blue furry guy."  
  
"I'm Roger. What do you mean, blue and furry?" Roger asked, looking confused. As far as he could tell, there wasn't anything blue or furry about this teen.  
  
"Oh, I forgot again! You've never seen ze real me!" With that, Kurt pushed a button on what appeared to be a watch. He seemed to shimmer for a moment, then turned into... a blue elf??? Roger jumped in surprise. Kurt just smiled. "I know, pretty scary, right?"  
  
"No, not really. I just wasn't expecting it. You look really cool!" Kurt smiled wider. He pushed another button on his 'watch' and regained his previous appearance.  
  
"You know, Roger. I zink you and me are going to get along just fine. See you at dinner!" He exited through the bathroom door. Roger went back to his dancing.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Wow, that took me a long time. I'll try to write the next chapter tomorrow! Until then, review please! 


	3. Sakura and Artimes

"Sakura and Artemis, this is your room." Jean showed them to their room. It looked just like the boys'. "The rest of you, this way." Jean led the rest off down the hall way. Sakura and Artemis put their stuff on their beds, and began to unpack. Artemis pulled out a vase, but it slipped from her grasp (srry if you don't have a vase!) and headed for the floor. She waited for the sickening crash, but it didn't come. Using her electric power, Sakura had caught it. She raised it up for Artemis to grab. She did. (duh, I'm so dumb sometimes).  
  
"Thank you." She smiled shyly.  
  
"No problem." Sakura returned, also smiling shyly. They went back to packing. "So... your name is Artemis? That's an interesting name."  
  
"Yes, I suppose so."  
  
"No offense or anything!" Sakura looked nervous.  
  
"Don't worry, none taken." She smiled reassuringly. Sakura looked relieved. There was no more talk after that.  
  
'It is an interesting name. That's why I picked it.' Artemis thought. And with that thought, her past came rushing back to her.  
  
!!!!!!!!!! FLASHBACK !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Riska! Riska, time for dinner!"  
  
"Coming mom!" A ten year old girl with long blonde hair stood up from her garden. For a ten year old, the garden was amazing. There were all types of flowers, all taken care of expertly. She dusted off her jeans and headed toward the house. She washed her hands and sat down at the table with her parents.  
  
"Where you out in that garden again? I think it's really unhealthy to spend that much time with a bunch of flowers." Riska just rolled her eyes at her fathers comment. He said this practically everday.  
  
"Come now, dear. She keeps up in school and has plenty of friends. Just leave the girl alone." Riska smiled gratefully at her mother.  
  
Darn. I have to remember to take out the trash.  
  
"Don't worry Dad, I already took it out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The trash. I already took it out."  
  
"How did you know I was thinking about the trash?"  
  
"You just said so, silly!"  
  
"Honey, he didn't say anything..."  
  
"Of course he did! I heard him."  
  
"I didn't say anything. What's wrong with you?"  
  
"N-nothing." Riska started to get afraid.  
  
"Maybe we should take her to go see a doctor."  
  
"You... you think I'm... you think there's something wrong with me?"  
  
"Well, Riska. It's not everyday that a little girl can read minds." This made Riska mad. She looked at her lap, fury seething.  
  
"What the-"There was a crack as a large vine forced it's way up through the floor. It wrapped around the table and broke it in two. Riska's mother and father jumped up and backed away, while Riska remained sitting.  
  
"I-I think she's doing it!" Her dad cried.  
  
"Riska! Riska, please stop honey!" At this, Riska looked up, and seemed to notice the plant for the first time.  
  
'Woah, did I do that?'  
  
She's a freak!  
  
"Dad! I can't believe you think that!" Riska jumped up, and ran to her room, slamming the door.  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"Riska, hon, your father and I have something to tell you."  
  
"What?" Riska was once again sitting at the kitchen table. Her parents stood up, but at a safe distance. It was a week after the "accident", and her parents hadn't said anything about it. Her dad had fixed the floor, doing it himself so that no one else would find out. They had kept Riska home from school that entire week.  
  
"Riska, we've decided, to send you to live with your aunt."  
  
"What?!?" She yelled, jumping up. He parents backed away, clinging to each other.  
  
"Really Riska, it's for the best."  
  
"I can't believe you would do this to me." She whispered, tears in her eyes. She slowly turned and walked up to her room.  
  
"Hey, you lazy slob! Get your fat a up! It's time for you to go to work!"  
  
"Yes Aunt, I'm up."  
  
"Stupid girl." A now 15 year old Riska sat brushing her hair. She sighed heavily, and got ready to go to the circus. Her aunt had put her there to make money off of her. She would stand in front of a crowd, growing flowers before the audiences very eyes. They would usually applaud. But there were some who would laugh and jeer, and call her a freak.  
  
'Someday...' she thought 'Someday I'll run away! I'll live my own life!'  
  
A single tear rolled down Artemis's face. She had run away, when she was 17, and started over again. She'd changed her name and begun a new life. Now she would begin again, here at the Institute.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Sakura asked, worriedly.  
  
"Yes, Yes, I'm fine. Just reminiscing."  
  
"Okay... if your sure..." Sakura replied, doubtfully.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Thanks for caring."  
  
"Well, I'm going to go exploring. See ya later!" Sakura called, walking out the door.  
  
"Bye..." Artemis watched her leave. Yes, she was starting again, but this time, she wasn't alone.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()  
  
'Wow, it's really pretty here...' Sakura thought absent minded as she walked over the grounds. She spied on Alex and Amara for a minute. She smiled as she watched him flirting with her. She decided to leave them alone, and head inside.  
  
After walking around, she found a room full of computers.  
  
"Oh! Technology!" She immediately sat down and booted up one.  
  
(One Hour Later)  
  
Sakura was still in that room, glued to the computer. She had checked her email, and was now playing games.  
  
"Hey, wacha doin?" Sakura whirled around to see Alex standing there.  
  
"Oh! Uh... nothing much. Just playing a game."  
  
"Can I play?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
And so the game ensued. 


	4. Kaitlyn and Stella

Sakura: Hey look! Up in the sky! It's a bird, it's a plane! No! It's an update!!! Wow, that's amazing!  
  
"Okay, this is you guy's room. Come on Kelly, your room is the last stop." Jean and Kelly walk off... well, Jean walked, Kelly short of bounced... Stella and Kaitlyn watched them leave, then got settled. (BTW, the room is the same as everyone else's)  
  
"Well, just in case you forgot, my name is Stella." Stella held out her hand, which Kaitlyn tentatively took.  
  
"Kaitlyn."  
  
"Nice to meet you. It's kind of weird that we have similar powers, isn't it?"  
  
"Hmm? Yes, very weird." Kaitlyn said quietly.  
  
"Well, I'm done packing, so I guess I'll go explore." (wow, you people do this a lot Gets hit with toaster I'll be quiet now... .) Stella left to see what she could see.  
  
Kaitlyn smiled slightly at her randomness, but soon went back to unpacking. She set up her laptop, and check her email. 'I got something from Liz...' She thought to herself. She opened the message:  
  
Dear Kaity, (I don't know if you would be called this or not, so...)  
  
Hi sis! Did you move into that new school yet? Did you meet any boys??? Things are the same here... I wish Mom and Dad would get over the whole 'mutants are evil' thing... Darn, I hate them... I got a bad grade on a math test the other day, and they went ballistic! I swear, as soon as I'm old enough, I'm coming to live with you.  
  
Hey, I've been thinking... if you're a mutant, maybe I'll become one too! That would be soooooooooo cool, then I could come stay with you at this Institute... I really miss you Kaity...  
  
Love always, Liz  
  
Kaitlyn wiped a stray tear from her eye. She really missed her sister; Elizabeth was the only one left in her family who didn't hate her for what she was. Kaitlyn started thinking back to that fateful day...  
  
Flashback (Kaitlyn POV)   
  
"Sh-she's a freak!"  
  
"No, she's a... mutant!"  
  
"Get out, get out!" My 'mother' yelled, and pointed to the door, as if I didn't know where it was.  
  
"Fine! Don't expect me to ever come back!" I walked out the door, slamming it as I left. I can't believe them! After all I've done! I got good grades in school, cleaned my room, and always babysat for free! Then they just kick me out! Sure, I accidentally burned down the kitchen! It's not like I meant to! Hurmph... they'll be sorry...  
  
"Kaitlyn!" I turned to see my little sister Elizabeth running toward me at full speed.  
  
"What? Do you want to yell at me too?"  
  
"No. How could you even think that?" She asked... then I saw the tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Liz... I guess I'm just taking my anger out on you... please don't cry..."  
  
"I can't help it Kaitlyn... I don't want you to go!"  
  
"Liz, I'm sorry, but I can't stay here."  
  
"Then... then, I'll come with you!" She suddenly seemed hopeful. It almost killed me to have to crush it.  
  
"Please, don't make this harder for me... you have to stay here. Things in my life are going to be hectic for awhile; it's no place for you to grow up."  
  
"Oh Kaity! I'm going to miss you!" She launched herself at me. I wrapped my arms around her, and held her tight.  
  
"I'm going to miss you too, Liz."  
  
"Promise to write me?"  
  
"I'll email you everyday. Goo-"  
  
"No, don't say that... I don't want to say that..."  
  
"Then I'll just say, until we meet again." She gave me a watery smile.  
  
"That sounds good... until we meet again..." I gave her one more hug, then walked away. When I looked back, she was still standing there. I raised my hand to wave, which she returned. Then I left completely.  
  
End Flashback (normal pov)   
  
Kaitlyn wrote a reply and then logged off. She then grabbed her headphones, and listened to music until dinner.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Stella was walking around the mansion. She peeked into a couple of rooms, finding some bedrooms and such. Then she came to one door she couldn't open... which ticked her off. She backed off, then kicked the door open. "EEEEYYYAAHHHH!!!"  
  
"What the-"A very started Bobby exclaimed. He was... in the shower? Uh oh...  
  
"Oops... sorry 'bout that... I hate locked doors..."  
  
"SO YOU ALWAYS BARGE IN ON PEOPLE IN THE BATHROOM???"  
  
"Well, my parents learned to leave a sign on the door..."  
  
"WOULD YOU GET OUT OF HERE!!!!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure! See ya!" Stella turned and left, closing the door as best she could after kicking it in. 'Hmm... wonder what I should do now... I guess I'll go practice with my sword'(I don't know what that thing is called, the sword used in fencing, so I'm just callin it a sword) She headed outside with her fencing sword. She started to swing it gracefully, and jabbed and parried and all that stuff. (gosh that stunk... oh well, forgive me!) Soon she was in her own little world. As she turned around, she heard the clank of metal on metal. Snapping out of her stupor, she saw the face of an angry Wolverine, who had just managed to block the sword with his claws.  
  
"Watch where your swinging that thing, would ya?" He growled.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I was in my own little world there."  
  
"So I saw." He replied, retracting his claws. "Suppers ready, and go tell your room mate." She threw over his shoulder as he walked away.  
  
"Oh, thanks!" Stella called after him. She returned the sword to her room, and told Kaitlyn it was time for dinner. 


End file.
